Dysfunctional
by DesignerProblems
Summary: After almost eight months of no contact, (if you didn't include uncle Rudy his party) Adelaide Holmes is forced to spend Christmas at home in England instead of in the USA. Forced to talk about her life, lie about her smoking habits and trying to keep it a secret that she dropped out of college, the week brings more stress then the youngest Holmes ever could have imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story, I don't know where I want to go with it just yet but a hilarious Christmas Holiday with the family Holmes sounded like a great start.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock Holmes, everything belongs to the rightful owners. Adelaide Holmes is my character though.**

* * *

_Insanity runs in my family, it practically gallops._

_Cary Grant_

_(1)_

* * *

She pulled up the collar of her expensive designer coat, hiding half of her face behind it before slumping further back into the passenger seat of the car, her eyes fixed on the depressing countryside outside. A small scowl instantly painted on her face as she saw the small raindrops appear on the window, _God_ she hated rain. It was wet, cold and it always made Redbeard smell horrible. Hopefully someone already went out with the dog and he was already fully dry again, or they were waiting for her to take the old boy out just to annoy her. They always did that, telling it was her responsibility to take care of him when she visited but if it weren't for her two idiotic brothers they wouldn't even have a bloody dog in the first place.

''If you keep making that face it's going to stay that way.''

A hint of amusement could be heard in his voice as he spoke, she didn't bother to turn her face towards him already knowing how he looked. Green orbs twinkling and a stupid grin plastered on his facial features, enjoying the fact that she was sulking like a small child. ''If you really were my friend you would've taken me to _your_ family.'' She accused him hardly, this time she bothered to turn around hoping he would notice the icy glare brought by her blue orbs. He didn't.

''It is good to go home once in a while, there is nothing wrong with visiting your family._ Especially_ at Christmas.'' This time his tone was accusing, as if it was that horrible to decline the offer of celebrating the materialistic holiday at home. It was overrated, especially by her best friend Finn Hall.

''You don't know my family.'' She replied, shaking her head as the image of her four family members entered her mind.

''That's because you never tell me anything about them.'' Finn points out smugly, his eyes still focused on the road before him.

She huffed in response, as if she could describe them in a _normal_ manner. Her father of course, her mother doubtful but Sherlock and Mycroft? No.

''It's complicated.'' The understatement of the century.

''_You_ make things complicated.'' Finn says as he points one of his fingers at her before he continues almost in a frustrating manner. ''You always keep everything to yourself, you are such a Scorpio! Wanting to know everything about everyone there is to know when_ you_ even struggle to tell me what your favorite color is.''

She should defend herself, say that she is an adult and she could do as she pleases but nineteen was hardly adult like, and it wasn't a very good comeback either. The girl buries her head further into her coat, folding her arms over her chest as she feels an unpleasant feeling settling in her stomach and it told her that Finn was right. She _hated_ it when he was right, she hated it even more when it was about her flaws.

''Sorry.'' The one word apology was small but it was the most she could manage, she wasn't good at admitting her faults.

Having a friend was something new for Adelaide Holmes, and a friend who carried his heart on his sleeve just like her made it even more difficult. But that was how it is supposed to be, friends are honest to each other or so the internet says and it is the most valuable thing in a friendship besides the trust. Something that was even more difficult for Adelaide to cope with, _trust_. To just open yourself up like a bloody book and let anyone flip the pages as they pleased, no Adelaide Holmes was not a book well at least not an open one. She decided when another chapter would be read, and The Chapter Of Family would not be read today.

''It's fine, you're lucky I need to hurry to make it in time for dinner or else I would have introduced myself to them.''

She can tell he is joking, he wouldn't push it that far but Finn always made sure to leave some sort of truth in his words. Meaning when he was going to pick her up by the end of next week, he would definitely step out of his car and knock on the front door to enter the humble little home of her parents forcing Chapter Family to be opened. _Bastard_.

Adelaide turns her head towards the window again, her heart skipping a beat as the home of her parents comes into view in the distance. She sucks in a breath before she pushes the words out of her throat with a force she didn't even know she possessed. ''The house to you're right at the end of the road. That's the house.''

Finn lifts his foot from the gas pedal, the rental car slowing down almost instantly as he leans further forward, his upper body almost hanging over the stirring wheel to take a good look before their arrival. ''It looks nice.'' He comments genuinely. ''A bit reddish, but for Christmas it sure is a good color.''

''You and your Christmas.'' She mutters as he picks up the speed again and he rushes by the large trees. Within seconds they are parked in front of the house and the girl struggles to maintain herself from jumping down on the drivers seat and step on the gas again leaving the whole Christmas Holiday Plan behind her. Adelaide turns her head towards Finn, giving him the best puppy eyes she can make hoping he would take sympathy on her and he would change his mind. But of course he doesn't.

He bends towards her, their faces now inches away from each other as he cups Adelaide her face between his large hands, her eyes widen instantly at his sudden touch. ''It will be_ fine_ Adelaide, you can do this.'' He proclaims loudly before his warm lips brush against her forehead for a second. ''And if it's really that bad give me a call tomorrow and I will come rescue you.''

''Thank you.''

She gives him a small smile as he hands her the large weekend bag that laid on the backseat of the car, slowly she steps out hoping to stall the process of entering the home as long as possible knowing she won't leave until next week. _Bloody hell._

Adelaide opens the small iron gate entering the large green yard, the starting of the car behind her the only sound beside the little drops of rain coming out of the dark clouds. ''Don't forget to thank your brother on behalf of _me_ for the first class plane tickets!'' Finn yells over the sound of the loud growling of the engine.

The girl lifts up her hand in response, unable to turn as she sees the wooden door open, her mother coming into view. She forces her thin lips into a big smile, reminding herself to keep it there for the next week. A bloody w_eek_.

''Addy! Sweetheart, finally!''

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think, if people like it I might continue.**

**Love,**

**DesignerProblems**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would like to thank everybody for their reviews, the followers and the favorites. Makes me so happy!**

**I got the plot line worked out, which fits nice in the whole Serie. This Christmas takes place JUST AFTER the Study in Pink, so no Mary just yet. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock, everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

_ "Family love is messy, clinging, and of an annoying and repetitive pattern, like bad wallpaper"_

_Friedrich Nietzsche_

_(2)_

* * *

She sat quietly on one of the bar stools that stood around the large kitchen island, a Christmas song blasting through the speakers making Adelaide silently wishing she had been born deaf. The girl set the warm mug full with coffee and a tiny bit of liqueur to her lips, the alcoholic aftertaste sending a pleasant shiver down her spine. She might as well kill the beginning nerves that were starting to nestle in her stomach, if she wanted to survive this week the youngest Holmes needed to be at least a bit intoxicated.

''I completely panicked when I saw that your flight was delayed, but Mike said it was no trouble to put you on the earlier one. Thank heavens it was British Airlines!''

Her mother was standing on the other side of the island, the whole marble top filled with sharp knives, spices and of course food. It always surprised her how her mother could work in such chaos, but than Adelaide reminded herself the woman had been a mathematician. She had worked with chaos for many years, if she could find order in numbers an island full with scattered objects should be no problem.

''Yes, thank heavens.'' Adelaide replied, her words thickly coated with sarcasm but her mother seemed to miss out on it in every way. _Luckily._

''I hope that American accent disappears soon, it is truly _horrendous_.''

The youngest Holmes rolled her eyes as she gulped down the last bit of her coffee, she was too tired to argue with her mother over her almost lost English accent. It was a routine she remembered far too well, but now too tired to follow after the eight hour flight, not to mention the car ride and the fact that she was completely jet lagged to the bone. The accent was horrible, she should eat more vegetables and call more often. Yes, yes she _knows_.

''Where is everyone anyway?'' Adelaide asked, hoping her fake interest and the change of subject would spare her the small speech. Sherlock and Mycroft were nowhere to be seen, not that she cared about that but she had at least expected her father welcoming her home. Her only buoy in this large sea of insanity that she could hang on to this week was not in the house and it made her slightly nervous.

''Your father just went to Miss Andrews, poor dear just got her new hip and she can't drive yet, her recovery is going a bit slow so your father is bringing her to her family. '' Her mother said with a sympathetic look before sighing loudly, her response as if the woman her health was one of her main concerns in life. ''Sherl his friend is a doctor and is with him to check if she is alright, she has this itching feeling where the stitches are.'' The youngest Holmes quirked an eyebrow at this.

''And as for the boys,'' She continued, her tone suddenly one of annoyance as she waved her hand dismissively into the direction of the backdoor. ''Taking a walk with Redbeard and most certainly bickering like they always do.''

Adelaide cocked her head slightly to the side, repeating the strange sentence multiple times in her mind if she heard it correctly before a confused look appeared on her face, something that did not happen on regular basis, or _even _less than regular basis. Confused did not suit Adelaide Holmes and she most certainly did not take pride in wearing the expression but she couldn't help it, her eyebrows knitted even further together as the stupendous look stayed.

_Sherl his friend._

''Sherl- Sherlock brought a _friend_?'' The question was more pointed towards herself than to her mother, the words Sherlock and friend never fitted in one sentence well at least not in a positive manner and it was just _said_ in a positive manner. Had the world gone completely bonkers and was this the aftershock, a friend for Sherlock Holmes?

''Yes!'' Her mother exclaimed, a genuine smile reached her eyes and Adelaide could swear there was relief. Relief that Sherlock Holmes was not anti-social, which of course in Adelaide her eyes he still was. Sherlock his only friend had always been himself, his deducing and his God complex made sure of that. Perhaps her brother had found someone who looked like him, who is like _hi__m_. Her eyes widened slightly at the horrible thought, was the world ready for such a thing?

Two Sherlock Holmes? God no.

Adelaide wisely kept her mouth shut, not wanting to rain on her mothers parade which she gladly continued, nothing but good words about this John were spoken. The man was a doctor, shared a flat with her brother and apparently solved crimes together for Scotland Yard, it all sounded rather boring and within minutes Adelaide was lost in her thoughts, responding once in while with a soft nod or a ''O'' and ''Lovely'' which satisfied her mother greatly as she continued to cut up the different vegetables.

''Shouldn't you take off your coat Love, it's really not that cold in here.''

The youngest Holmes lifted her gaze, the problems that haunted her mind once again pushed into the background when her mothers words broke her thinking process. Not that cold? Adelaide was absolutely freezing, going from Miami to the countryside in England was something no sane person _ever_ should do, she was used to short jeans and tank tops, or just a bloody bikini. She even slept naked in the summer. She was used to twenty three degrees or more, she had forced Finn to turn the heat up in the car to it's highest, anything under twenty three would give her a heart failure, like this climate would if she would take off her damn coat.

''I'm cold, like properly cold. Freezing you could say, England is making me turn into a Popsicle.'' She complained softly, folding her arms over her chest. ''I'm keeping it on.''

''I don't know what a Popsicle is and I am most certainly not interested in learning American words, stop complaining.'' Her mother declared as she dropped the cut up vegetables into the large pot full with steaming water. The subtext of the sentence being: Speak properly or I will have your head . ''You just need to acclimatize, go get a blanket and warm yourself up a bit by the fireplace. ''

The youngest Holmes opened her mouth to speak, a witty response ready for her mother but the evil glare she received was enough to make her swallow it all in instead. If there was one thing you did not do was talk back at mother, a lesson that was learned but sometimes still needed to be repeated to let it maintain it's effect. Before the battle had begun Adelaide Holmes had already lost it, so she did what every child would do in that situation, she obeyed her mother without further question and scurried off to the overdressed living room.

Dropping her coat lazily on one of the leather armchairs, Adelaide immediately grabbed one of the large dark brown fleece blankets that were neatly folded in a large basket next to the enormous bookcase, her eyes wandering off for a second towards the floor length mirror on the right. Her appearance had never bothered her before but now inwardly, she was cursing. She looked different, different in a way that could become a problem. Silently Adelaide thanked the man above that her mother sometimes could be incredibly oblivious.

The coat gave her somewhat of a bulkier appearance, the thickness making it seem like she had a fit build but when it disappeared there was nothing left but a unhealthy slender frame. A diet of alcohol and cigarettes did that to you, which hadn't been a problem for the youngest Holmes before but now it certainly was. Though the large gold colored sweater hanged loosely around her waist and shoulders giving her somewhat of a healthier look, her black skinny jeans on the other hand did not do her any justice.

Her cheekbones stood out even more, which she actually really liked but now it had become something negative. Grabbing her dark brown colored locks Adelaide pushed them forward over her shoulders, a bit of tugging did wonders. Both cheeks were now hidden by her thick curls in a fashionable manner. Perfect.

The youngest Holmes carefully placed two wooden blocks in the large fireplace, the blocks instantly captured by the small raging fire spreading a comforting warmth through the room. Wrapping the blanket around herself, Adelaide sat down Indian Style like in front of the large heating source waiting for the unpleasant cold to leave. She sighed to herself, wanting to rub the tiredness from her eyes she lifted her hand but then remembered that if she did her make-up most definitely would be ruined.

''Hello.''

She blinked at the sudden sound, turning her head almost immediately to the source and she couldn't help herself. _War doctor (Iraq?), blogger, non-smoker, friendly, recently broke up, uncomfortable, first visit, sane. _Adelaide shook her head slightly, so this was John. Sherlock his John. Opposites surely did attract. ''Hello.'' She greeted, the corners of her mouth curling into something that should perform as a smile.

''You're Ad-?'' He looked unsure of how to finish so he stood there with open mouth, his eyebrows knitting together as he stared at her.

''Adelaide.'' She finishes for him, an amused look finding it's way on her face as she stands up, wise words of her mother entering her mind. _Proper introductions never killed anyone._

''Nice to meet you, you must be John.'' Adelaide extended her hand which he gladly took with a smile, his gaze falling on the blanket that still was wrapped around her body thanks to her other hand. ''Cold?'' He questions her, pulling back his hand.

She nods, tightening the blanket around her with a smile. ''Not really used to this weather anymore.''

''I can tell, Miami wasn't it?''

In response Adelaide frowns, surprised that this man knows about her whereabouts. Perhaps he deduces too and she missed it, after all he was friends with her brother. ''How did you know?''

''Mycroft and Sherlock sometimes mention you in conversations.'' He replies, within a second he decides how wrong it sounds and he quickly continues. ''I didn't mean it in the way of gossip! Definitely _not_ gossip.''

She chuckles loudly at his sudden panic, Adelaide could care less if her brothers talked about her, together or in front of other people. ''It's fine, really.'' She assures him, noticing the two steaming mugs on the top of the fireplace the youngest Holmes decides to change to subject to something more basic, well anything really as long as it didn't involve her.

''Did you bring tea?''

His attention instantly on the steaming tea, needless to say he was glad the subject was being changed. ''Yes, your mother made us both a cuppa.'' John offered her one of the mugs, which Adelaide was more than happy to take. ''Since you were freezing and I'm a bit chilly.'' Both made there way towards the sitting area of the room, Adelaide nestled herself in one of the armchairs, the blanket still wrapped tightly around her. Only her hand didn't take part in the heating process as it was holding her mug. John on the other hand sat down neatly on the large sofa that stood on the other side, still uncomfortable as ever as a first time visitor.

''So you're a doctor?'' Adelaide was truly interested in this man and she was about the observe him thoroughly. He seemed normal,_ too_ normal to her liking for a friendship with Sherlock.

John places his mug on the wooden table as he nods, his gaze fixed on her. ''I like to think so yes.''

''You like to think so?''

He grins, as if there is a joke that is hidden in the sentence. ''Well yes, my profession has been pushed a bit into the background since I live with your brother. Since a few months I only tell the time of death, and the cause of death if it is hidden in plain sight.''

The youngest Holmes didn't know how to respond, so she didn't and wisely kept her mouth shut. A subject change was needed. ''How did you two meet anyway?''

''He needed a flatmate.'' John explains, ''I needed a place, before I even fully realized it I moved in.'' He grabs his mug, taking a large sip from the tea and looks at her again. ''And what about you, studying in America. It couldn't possibly be any further?'' He says jokingly.

_New Zealand didn't take exchange students. _

''There was an opportunity I took it.'' She said with a shrug, her eyes fixed on her mug for a second before taking a sip of it. ''I like to see everything and I easily adjust, so making the decision to study abroad was nothing major for me.''

''I assume that your mother screamed.'' He says with a laugh.

Adelaide nodded, a grin forming at the image in her head of her mother and her high pitched screaming. ''Others shouted at me, some screamed inwardly.''

''I can only imagine the horror.'' John says snickering, placing his empty mug on the table he looks at her again, truly interested in her. ''What do you study?''

Nothing, was the answer. But she couldn't very well tell him that, or her family. They would demand her return, ask questions, make problems that weren't necessary. She liked living in America, liked doing as she pleases without someone looking over her shoulder. She made her own rules, and there were none she had decided. It was relaxing and Adelaide Holmes would not change her lifestyle for all the money the world had to offer her.

The youngest Holmes opened her mouth to speak, but someone was quicker. A tone of annoyance filled the room.

''Yes, what was it again that you were so eager to learn about at the other side of the world?''

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think, leave a review they make me update faster!**

**Love,**

**DesignerProblems**


End file.
